


Lights will guide you home

by Pichitinha



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, well ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think that because his girlfriend had been raised within a horde of villains she was the one in the dark. They didn’t know the light she was to his days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights will guide you home

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much got a plot that could be developed in at least 5k and did it in 500 because lol why not. It sucks from beginning to end, please forgive me. Also: the fic has absolutely no connection to Fix You by Coldplay despite its title. I don’t even like Coldplay. And the title actually came in after I finished writing and realized the last line connected to it. So yeah.

_You were always there_ _  
__And like shining light_ _  
__On my darkest days_ _  
__You were there to guide me_  


* * *

The general view that people had on all of the man in the “Flash Franchise” as he liked to call it was that they were lighthearted. Always with a smile on their faces, those speedsters.  
  
And, okay, that was true. Mostly. But not entirely.  
  
Wally can’t complain, per see. He’s had it easy all his life, great parents, great aunt, great uncle, great older friends that were more like grandparents. And great friends in general. So his life had been very happy, laughs all around. A simple, _normal_  childhood.  
  
And he knows that’s something that can’t be said about his girlfriend’s life. She grew up in the middle of a group of villain, a strict and uncaring dad, an abandoner sister and an imprisoned mother. Saying she had difficulties in finding the light in her life was an understatement.  
  
And yet, sometimes Wally looks at her and he just can’t believe it all. It feels like she drank on his light source and _learned_  to be happy, and he had been too down on his own insecurities to follow her.  
  
He knows that if he ever voices any of his doubts she’d smack him in the head for even thinking such things. But he can’t help himself. He looks around and sees all of his teammates and the league and other people – sometimes even civilians – and he feels so  _useless_. He runs around fast,  _great_. That’s all he can do and he’s not even the best at it.  
  
He has little fighting skills, relying solely on his speed. He needs to eat a lot all the time, ruining many missions and social situations and embarrassing  _everyone_. He’s a little klutz and loud so he usually messes up when  _stealth_  is in need.  
  
He tries not to, but it’s hard not to feel like a burden. Like everyone wouldn’t be better off without him. Like every situation couldn’t be more enjoyable for anyone if Wally West just wasn’t there to  _ruin it_.  
  
But then, every time he gets those kind of feelings, or even just start feeling the doubts blossoming in his stomach, Artemis looks at him. And it feels like she knows exactly what he’s thinking, what he’s  _feeling_ , and she smiles at him in that way that makes his chest feel on fire. Like she’s so happy that he’s there by her side, no matter what, no matter when.  
  
And her smile just brightens up his whole day. The way she looks at him like she can’t believe he’s still there – and it would be funny if he didn’t feel the exactly same way about her – untightens every uncertainty in his heart. When she looks at him like, his own mind clears and he can see that all the looks and glances he’d been feeling from the others are none other than his imagination.  
  
She’s the light that always guides him home, and he’ll make sure that she’ll never fade. 


End file.
